The Second Crysantheum Empire
The Holy Crysantheum Empire '''is an empire, existing to the far north of the world. It currently shares a land border with the UDPRK and Western Germany. The empire has existed since the surrender of the State of Israel, and has remained a foremost global Superpower. The empire boasts a large land area, having the central capital, known as the Crysantheum Royal Capital, and it's surrounding territories; which is followed by two colonies and a devolved colony. The Empire is an Constitutional Monarchy, with a Parliamentary system of governance, which is in the form of the Imperial Senate. The Monarch has control over the empire, but the Government runs it's many departments and has de-facto control of the Nation. The current Monarch is Cindaria I whom came to the throne on the 17th of July 1990. The empire consists of the Capital Province, Israel Province, Eastern Swaziland Province, and Western Germany. Western Germany has some devolution, allowing decisions on some laws to be made from West Berlin. The Empire is considered a stable state, and boasts adequate defense of it's people, which is provided by the Royal Crysantheum Military. This is subsequently split into; the Royal Crysantheum Army, The Imperial Crysantheum Air Force, and the Royal Crysantheum Navy. The state is Nuclear Armed, and holds a veto at the Global Coalition. The Crysantheum Empire has had a difficult relationship with some nations; the most notable being the UDPRK. Their relationship has often resulted in having opposite views, which then has resulted in a mass military advancement race, which then became the Cold War. Etymology and terminology The name Crysantheum, can be traced to the Japanese flower, which is a Chrysanthemum. This is also the name given to the Imperial Throne of Japan, thus linking it notably to that of Royalty. When the State of Israel merged itself with the other colonies: Eastern Swaziland, and Western Germany. It also took land from the North (Which would become the future location of the Crysantheum Royal Capital), these all merged to become what is now known as the Crysantheum Empire. The nations that made up the Crysantheum Empire are not officially recognized as nations, however the Empire is recognized as a nation. However, recently the issue of West German Independence has resulted in a large amount of devolution being granted to West Germany. However, the GC does not recognize Western Germany as a state. History '''Early History The Empire did not come into being until 1650 (at the end of the First Era), before that, the Republic of Israel had control over much of the land that the Empire now owns. During the creation period at the start of the First Era, the Republic of Israel was ruled by Supreme Shekel Johann van Shoah, whom commissioned the creation of the Israeli grand palace and the First Bank of Israel. the Nation was then built around these buildings, eventually, the City of Israel came into being by 140 AC. By around 1500, the Republic of Israel was a world Superpower, having control of a great deal of land and technology. The nation was more democratic, with an elected President and Parliament. However, Israel was truly put to the test when it entered an alliance with the UDPRK and started the Western World War, fighting against Nazi Germany. The war was won, and then President Herman van Goy, dubbed it a "Victory for those who desire a better life". However, back in the Republic of Israel, public opinion of the war was very low, and the Economy took a hit trying to rebuild Germany (Now Partitioned as West Germany). Subsequently an Election was called, and Herman van Goy with his party (The Democratic Party) lost the election. The winner, Raymond vi Britannia became the 13th President of Israel, and his party (the Empire Union Party) was elected to govern the Nation. Establishment Raymond vi Britannia, President of Israel, made a shock announcement following his inauguration as President. He famously said: "Our Democratic system is flawed, and we are disunited as a nation. We were elected based on very little policy, which shows how the people can be fooled. It is time our system be replaced, our leaders no longer elected, but chosen by people who know what they're doing." This speech became the first hint of the birth of the Crysantheum Empire. Following this announcement, President Raymond, saw to replace the system of Israel with an Absolute Monarchy, and he named himself it's first Emperor, taking the name Ignatious I. The people were severely limited on the say they could have about their governing, as Ignatious I made all decisions without having to worry about political backlash. The first decision made was to Unite all the separate states that made up the Republic of Israel, into the Crysantheum Empire. He also elected to move the Capital of this Nation to a barren wasteland to the south of Israel (Which is today known as the Royal Capital), and he commissioned a Palace be built for himself out of Government funds. This Palace took almost 12 Years to build and was named the Palace of Alexandria; Ignatious I however, died before it was completed and his Son and successor Ignatious II was the first Crysantheum Monarch to inhabit the palace. The Capital city was developed around this palace and expanded to become a large city (although even today, the city of Israel remains the largest city in the Empire) Global reaction to the creation of the Empire was mixed, with French Emperor Valois I calling it a "Move in the right direction for the nation" and the Supreme Leader of the UDPRK, Kim Jong-Un calling it "An aggressive and undemocratic move". Recent History The Empire still exists today in a similar form to when it was founded. Aspects have however changed, especially under the reigns of Infernous VIII and Ignatious VI, who both modernized the nation. Infernous VII commissioned a new palace be built, that is more humble, to present himself as a 'Man of the People'. This Palace is the same one occupied by the Monarchy today, the old Palace (The Palace of Alexandria) became a museum. His successor, Ignatious VI sought to increase the amount of influence the people have over politics, and gave more freedom of democracy. He turned the Palace of Alexandria into a democratic chamber, known as the Imperial Senate. Geography The Crysantheum Empire controls a vast amount of territory, controlling the majority of the north. It is bordered by the UDPRK in multiple locations, and borders the German Sea. The nation groups the majority of it's land into colonies, making it easier to administrate. As of 1990, over 60% of the total land of the empire is forested, however efforts have been made by the Crysantheum government to control the large populations of trees, sparking numerous protests. The Greater Crysantheum Capital area, accounts for the majority of the land of the empire, with almost 36% of the land being part of the GCC's area. The City of Israel accounts for almost 29% of the total territory. Western Germany, accounts for 27% of all total territory, with the rest being part of Eastern Swaziland and Santalune accounting for 8%. Climate The Crysantheum Empire has a diverse climate, due to the numerous area's under it's control. For example, in Western Germany, temperatures can reach -3°C on most days, however during the winter they can plummet to -15°C. However, in Santalune, temperatures average at 24°C and can reach 34°C during Summer times. Storms from the South can also cause a great deal of rainfall throughout most of the Empire; these storms occur regularly over the year. Administrative divisions ''' The Crysantheum Empire is Unitary, meaning all parts of the nation are ran from the capital. However, in more recent times, the Empire has found itself devolving power from the central government to the devolved administrations across the nation. The West German government currently has many devolved powers, such as the power over taxation, healthcare, social care, education. Because of this, Western Germany has often been referred as "One of the most powerful devolved administration's in the world." The First Minister of Western Germany has command of the Western German assembly and has effective rule of Western Germany. Other colonies have local governments that have control over aspects such as housing and police, meaning everything else remains in control of the central government. Politics Officially, the Crysantheum Empire is a constitutional Monarchy. This means that the head of state is the monarch and the government is wholly elected by the people. The Monarch appoints a government based on whether they can command a majority in the Imperial Senate. The leader of this government would become Premier. The nation is ran from the Capital City, but has many Devolved administrations around the Empire. '''Government The Government of the Crysantheum Empire is the Governing Body that oversees the day-to-day running of all aspects of the Empire. The Government is elected by the populous, with elections being held almost exclusively every five years. The Imperial Senate, which gathers all elected members from across the Empire, is divided into groups and parties. Typically, a Government is created by the monarch on the basis of whom can command a majority of members in the Senate. Usually, this would be the leader of the largest party, or the leader of the largest party in a coalition. This individual would then become Premier and form a Ministerial Cabinet. Premier Main Article: Premier of the Crysantheum Empire The Premier of the Crysantheum Empire is the leader of the Government. This position is given to the individual who can command a majority in the Senate, and would be invited by the Monarch to form a government. This position is regarded as the highest elected position in the Empire. The post-holder has the power to select individuals to head up all Government departments, they can put through emergency bills in time of crisis, they can call a General Election, and they can advise the Monarch on what direction to take the Empire in. The Current holder of this office is Charles Blacksmith, who took office on the 9th February 1996. Vice-Premier Main Article: Vice-Premier of the Crysantheum Empire The Vice-Premier of the Crysantheum Empire is the deputy leader of the Government. This is the second highest position in the cabinet. This position is considered important in the cabinet, due to the capacity of the office holder to take over as Premier, depending on the situation. However, when this is unnecessary, the Vice-Premier undertakes the role of Leader of the Imperial Senate, which involves the officeholder controlling all business (including every debate) in the Imperial Senate. The current holder of this office is Jack Douglas, who took office on the 9th February 1996. Ministerial Cabinet Main Article: Ministerial Cabinet of the Crysantheum Empire The aforementioned positions are roles that are present in the Ministerial Cabinet. The Ministerial Cabinet is made up of high ranking Members that are given the responsibility of heading up a governmental department. Examples of these Ministers include; Minister of State for Finance, or Minister of State for the Interior. There are meetings held of the cabinet every week, and they are chaired by the Premier. These meetings discuss the various events in governmental departments, and any targets that need to be set. There are 215 meetings that are held in the course of a government (this takes into account 43 weeks in a government year, multiplied by 5 years of designated government). The current cabinet is the See-Tsu administration, which came to power in 1995. Devolved Administrations Due to the manner in which the Empire is structured, there are regional devolved administrations that control certain areas of the Empire, but still wholly report to the central government in the capital. These administrations include the following: City of Israel The city of Israel and it's wider area, is governed by the Israeli Administration, which is headed up by the President of the Israeli Administration. The administration has a moderate level of individual control over it's area, these areas of control include: Housing, Crime, and Taxation. However, other matters are mainly controlled by the minister of state for Israel and the government in general. 'Swaziland Metropolitan Area' The surrounding jungle of Swaziland is officially governed by the Tribal Authority, which is headed up by a chieftan. The Authority has a high level of control over their area, however they must still submit to the central government for matters including Foreign Relations and Defence. It should be noted that Swaziland is not devolved, as the administration is under direct control of the Senate. Santalune Central City Santalune is governed directly by the Imperial Senate, and has no representative body that rules in their place. Many have called for devolution for Santalune, similar to Israel. However, the Central Government has dismissed this, justifying it's rule due to domestic terrorism. Western Germany Western Germany is a fully devolved state. The West German Assembly, which is headed up by the Chancellor of West Germany, has a large amount of power over their nation. Aside from Foreign Relations and Defence, as well as Taxation and Domestic affairs, the West German Assembly has power over all other aspects of German society. Law and Criminal Justice Current rulings Law and Criminal Justice in the Crysantheum Empire is administrated directly through both the Supreme Court and the Department for Justice. The Supreme Court retains legal sovereignty over all aspects of the Empire and is the sole decision making body on cases that prove to be too large for regular state courts. The Department of Justice exists to regulate the state courts and provide direct funding and advice to the Supreme Court. The Supreme Court is directly made up of 12 Supreme Court Justices, whom are appointed to their positions by the Department for Justice on the advice of the Senate and the Premier. Supreme Court Justices are not permitted to show political bias, nor are they permitted to show allegiance to anyone other than the state. The Department of Justice is headed up by the Minister for Justice whom represents all legal matters in the cabinet and serves as the accountable individual for all legal matters of state. The Minister is briefed each day by the secretaries to each Supreme Court Justice, and is kept up-to-date on all crucial cases. State Regulations Each State within the Empire has differing but similar laws which are enforced and controlled through each State Court. The State Court has the final say on legal matters of the individual state, but are held accountable to the Supreme Court and the Department of Justice in wider affairs. Policing The Crystantheum Empire is policed by the domestic law enforcement service known as the Civil Protection, whom act on behalf of the constitution and enforce the laws set down by the current administration. The Civil Protection have the rights under the constitution to carry firearms in all situations, which has caused tension amongst civil liberty activists for being intimidating and promoting abuse of power. 'Foreign relations ' United Democratic People's Republic of Korea See UDPRK-Crysantheum Relations ''for details. Imperial French Kingdom ''See French-Crysantheum Relations ''for details. '''Military ' Economy